High School Sweethearts
by Briz-a-Homestucker
Summary: Tavros had to move across the country over the summer and is nervous about starting his sophmore year at a new highschool. he thinks that his luck will be flipped upside down until he gets into a small accident which leads him to his first love. hope you all like it. it's in Tavros's POV the entire time unless it says other wise at the top of the story.
1. Beginner's Luck

Beginner's Luck

TAVROS'S POV

I kick a rock that's in front of my sneaker as I continue to walk lazily down the street. My shoulders were curled to my ears, but to me, they felt slumped. I've never been this alone before, I guess when you just move into the neighborhood the friends don't come with the utilities. School was starting tomorrow and I was nervous starting my sophomore year at a different high school. The honk of a car horn made me jolt a bit and I realize that I'm spacing out in the middle of the street. I jog across the street and shove my hands back into my pockets. I lean up against the light post and I stare down the street to the front yard of my new house. I had an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach and I wanted it to go away as fast as possible. But first, I had to hide so that my parents won't track me down to have me unpack my room; that alone would take me three days, and after that, I have to help rebuild the back porch with my dad. It was all such a drag. I don't understand why we couldn't have just stayed at out old house; there was nothing wrong with it! My room was perfectly unpacked and our back deck didn't have a gaping hole in the center to try to kill us when we moved the barbecue outside.

After standing by my good friend Steel Post for almost an hour, it was about three thirty in the afternoon and I was starving. I look around for a café or something but I quickly forgot that I was in a suburb, not a townhouse. I lean off the pole and start walking across the street again as slow as possible. I freeze when I hear a panicked holler.

"Out of the way!"

Before I knew it, I could feel my head bounce off the concrete and there was pressure on my chest. After sitting up as much as I could, I could feel my face heat up slightly.

"I'm sorry! What were you doing in the middle of the road?!" there was a girl straddling me, rubbing her forehead. Her long dark hair was draped over her thin shoulders and her teal eyes peered through her thin framed glasses; her left eye was darker than her right, odd. I also noticed that she was dressed pretty warm for it being 75 degrees; but then again, I'm the one wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. Don't judge a book by it's cover, right?

"I-I'm sorry! I-I wasn't paying attention-!"

"Obviously," she gets off me and holds her hand down to me, "you need help up?"

I stare at her hand for a moment before taking it and helping myself up. I see a blue cruiser bike when I'm on my feet. Maybe that's why I have a burning feeling; the tire hit me first. She brushes her jeans off and adjusts her jean jacket before looking over to me.

"I'm sorry for hitting you with my bike."

"I'm sorry for getting in the way. I'm new here, so I guess I'm not used to bikes on the road."

"Ah, makes sense. I'm Vriska," she holds her hand out sternly, "Vriska Serket."

I could feel a smile growing on my face before I took her hand again and gave it a firm shake. "Tavros Nitram."

…

I helped Vriska with her bike; the chain was off the track which was why she couldn't back pedal and activate the breaks. I had absolutely no idea on how to fix a bike chain but I gave it my best and it ended up working perfectly.

"Thanks for fixing my bike." Vriska says before hoping back on the seat.

"Well, I don't want anyone else getting hit by a cute girl on a blue cruiser." I mentally slapped, no, punched myself the moment those stinging words left my mouth. I opened my mouth to apologize to her but she was blushing with a small smile on her face.

"Um, s-since you're new to the neighborhood, I could show you around sometime. And if you ever need someone to sit next to at lunch, I'm available." Vriska points behind her. "Turn the corner and my house is on the right five houses down. It's blue,"

I smirk at how close this girl was to me.

"If you have any questions, don't be afraid to stop by."

"Okay, t-thanks again Vriska."

"For what? Not killing you?" she giggles a little bit.

"Yeah," I smile. "See ya around?"

"Definitely." After that, she took off into the sunset, her hair flicking lusciously behind her and her eyes sparkling in the dim sunlight.

I tried not to laugh at myself' I was such a romantic. Who would've ever though that my first day in a new house would turn out to be the day that I would run into a beautiful girl who happens to live close to me? And I also could've developed a concussion… but who said that unrequited love was a breeze?

**MY FIRST FANFICTION CHAPTER ONE. TAVROS AND VRISKA ARE IN THEIR HUMAN FORM OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU CALL IT.  
**


	2. Friends, Foes, and a Problem

-2-

Friends and Foes, and a Problem

The next morning, I didn't feel like getting out of bed. I stayed curled up in my blankets until the very last minute and man, were those ten minutes precious. After my dad stormed into my room and hit me with a pillow trying to wake me up and that one mentally painful hit of the fluff-filled pillow reminded me that today was a new year at a new high school. When he left, I sat up and slipped on my jeans and my sneakers and I threw a jacket on over the shirt I slept in. There was nothing much I could do with my hair, but I managed to get it slicked back slightly. Looking at myself in the mirror of my own personal bathroom reminded me of Vriska. Suddenly something inside of me wanted to go to school to see her. My chest started to feel tight and I decided to leave my room as soon as possible.

On my walk to school, I was rubbing my eyes and yawning a whole lot. I was surprised on how tired I was even though I slept in. I saw students in groups walking together; laughing, high fiving, probably gossiping about the newest sexiest jock or about the hottest girl. In my opinion, that sort of stuff bugs me. I crossed two more streets and I was on the property of Lawrence High School, found in 1921 by Lewis Lawrence. I climbed the set of long concrete steps before reaching the front doors.

"Hey!" I jumped at the sudden voice behind me. I look over my shoulder and my chest started to tighten.

"Hi, Vriska." I say slowly. She walked up and places her elbow on my shoulder, which was hard for her because I was taller than her by at least three inches.

"You didn't die on your way here." She jokes.

"Well, I didn't get hit by a bike." I smirk and she lightly punched my arm. I laugh as we both walk into the commons.

When we went past the lunch room, Vriska showed me around.

"Those are the freshman lockers… those are the sophomore lockers… that's Jock's Landing…" I tried not to stare at her as she excitedly expressed and explained everything. She had the biggest smile on her face and her eyes were lively.

"You don't want to sit here, or over there…" she started gesturing to certain tables in the lunch room. She grabbed my arm and brought me to a corner in the room; there were three tables pushed together to make a long one. There was a bench built into the wall and there was roughly sixteen chair surrounding the tables.

"This is where I sit with my friends. It's sort of a loner table if you ask me, but we all like it."

I smiled when she looked back at me.

"I appreciate you helping me out here. I would've been dead already if I ran into the wrong person or sat at the wrong table."

The bell rang and Vriska pulled her back pack more up onto her shoulder. I sighed and rubbed my head. A headache was acting up and they usually end up with me passing out on the floor.

"First period. What are your classes?"

I reach into my pocket and fish put a small slip of paper. I look at the top of the page.

Locker number: 154

Combo:

00-14-24

Lunch Amount: 50.00

Class

Room #

Teacher

Math

404

Mr. Tyner

Science

409

Mrs. Leach

Home Ec.

508

Ms. Geode

PE

GYM

Mr. Christie

Art

ART ROOM

Mrs. Rodriguez

GPS

GPS ROOM

Mr. Benet

"First period is, Mr. Tyner in room 404, Math."

"Oh, you have a class with me! I bet you have lunch also."

This day kept getting better and better for me.

…

The whole time I was sitting in math, I kept glancing at Vriska. She would look up to the front of the classroom as if she was helpless on a question. She would hold her dark blue mechanical pencil up to her lips and- that's when I looked away. My chest was hurting once again, maybe I was sick.

"Nitram!" I snap my glance up to the front of the room to see Mr. Tyner standing up front, glaring over his glasses. His look was stern and chest-stabbing, it was irritating.

"I understand that you're new here, but there are no exceptions in my class room."

I nod and continue to keep my glance in front of the room. I felt embarrassed that on the first day of school, I get yelled at in front of the whole class. When the bell rang, I rushed out of the room; during the passing period, I saw Vriska standing my her locker talking to three people, a guy and two girls. One of the girls had on pointed thick sunglasses and the other had big eyes and a decent rack.

"Hey, Tavros! Come here!" Vriska waves me over and everyone turns around to look at me. The guy was the same height as me and both girls were about Vriska's height. I smirk at the guy but he rolls his eyes.

"Tavros, this is Terezi- she's a bit… special." Vriska gestures to the girl in the sunglasses. "Then there's Aradia, and finally, Karkat." I glance to the boy on my left.

"I don't understand why you brought this fucker over here.." he mumbles while brushing past Vriska. I sigh and lean up against a locker; am I already starting a hate club? Terezi and Aradia wave and introduce themselves a little apparently, Terezi has a thing for Karkat but he doesn't bother to acknowledge her. Aradia was on the verge of a breakdown every five minutes because her boyfriend dumped her; great, will I be that guy in the group that all the girls will vent to and go to for advice? Everyone Vriska was friends with all belonged in our grade and she would introduce them to me later.

"So, do you have the hots for anyone?"

_You._

_"_No one." I answer quickly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

_I can't tell you, even if I wanted to."_

"Alright, well if you need any help getting hooked up, lemme know~!"

I smile at her and my smile fades when a boy comes up to her and pulls her into a hug. I could feel my stomach drop and my heart shrivel.

"Tavros, this is my boyfriend Jayson."

"…Sup…" I say slowly.

_Now I can't tell you. Or else everything would change_. I quickly turn around and head to my next class.


	3. Mistake

-3-

Mistake

When lunch rolled around, I spotted the table that Vriska showed me this morning. I saw her, Terezi, Aradia and Karkat, along with more people.

"Over here!" Vriska waved me down and I saw Karkat tug her down by the bottom of her shirt.

I smirk at the invite and I head over to the table.

"So I accidentally hacked into the teacher's MySpace! Who has MySpace, anyways?" when I set my tray down, I hear the lisped sentence and I turn to my left to see a boy with spiked over hair and sunglasses in 3D colors; it was kinda cool.

"Welcome, newcomer. I'm Sollux and I'll be your hacker for the day."

Aradia and Terezi smirked while Vriska giggled. Her laugh was so perfect- she has a boyfriend, right.

"That's Sollux, you met Terezi and Aradia and Karkat. There's Eridan and Feferi, Nepeta and Equius, and- hey, have you guys seen Gamzee and Kanaya?"

"Gamzee went to go buy more Faygo-"

"And Kanaya is out shopping, again." Karkat finished Sollux's sentence. I was seated between Sollux and Vriska the entire time during lunch. I laughed when Nepeta was on a sugar rush from the ice cream that was served mixed with Gamzee's Faygo.

"Vriska, can I talk to you?" I ask after the lunch bell rings. I know it's bad to skip class on the first day of school, but I felt like this was important.

…

Outside of the school, in the courtyard, Vriska and I sat on a stone bench that was under the large oak tree.

"Are you having fun? How're you getting around?"

"I'm getting along fine, but that's not what I need to talk to you about…"

Vriska tilts her head in confusion and I look away.

"It's about who I like."

_Get it out quickly and try to run, like in that Mel Gibson movie I watched with dad._

It sounded easy but it was harder than I thought.

"Is it Terezi?! I saw the way you had your eyes on her~!"

"Not exactly…"

"Then who?"

"It feels really weird telling you this due to the fact we met yesterday and that you have a boyfriend, but the person I like isn't who you would expect."

"Tavros-"

"It's you okay?" I blurt out as quick as I can. I look to Vriska and her face is flushed. She looks away and I sigh, wanting to jump off a cliff and not be resurrected. "I'm sorry," I explain, "I just-"

My shirt gets grabbed and my eyes widen when my lips clash with Vriska's. I can feel my face turn three different shades of red before she released me.

"We better get to class…" she says, standing up. I nod and follow her; I noticed a familiar face in the door frame of the school. Vriska's boyfriend saw everything.

Please dig my grave now, or bury me alive like in Kill Bill- only I won't punch my way out. Right then and there, I knew that Jayson would be the grave digger, and the killer.


	4. Bad Outcome

-4-

Bad Outcome

"Hey ya little fucker, you wanna hang out?" from the language I recognized Karkat from across the hallway. He strolls up to me and I shut my locker after grabbing my bag.

"Why all of a sudden? I just met you today and-"

"It's not like I fucking want to be friends with you, I just don't have anything to fucking do for a while. That's it."

I could tell that he was lying. I nod and brush past him. "Sure. My house is walking distance so let's go."

After rushing through the mob of people trying to crunch through the front doors, I thought of Vriska again. I can't get my mind off of her.

"Dude, you're all spaced out. You okay?" I blink a few times before nodding.

"I'm fine."

"Hey guys!" I recognized the lisp and I stopped to wait for Sollux. "Did you guys here it was supposed to rain tonight?"

"In the middle of August?"

"It's supposed to rain a lot here." Karkat explains.

I felt like I was in Forks, recently moved here, starting a new school, and falling in love with the first person who talks to me. If Vriska sparkled in the sun light then I would pinch myself for a reality check.

…

"Dad, I'm home!" I shout, walking through the door and dropping my bag in the basket that was made to hold winter stuff. Karkat and Sollux follow what I do and the three of us march into the kitchen.

"How was your day, Hon?" I walk right past my mom who's already plugging in the Crock Pot.

"Good. Are you not going to be here again?"

"That's right. Your father and I have to work." My parents always left me alone. When I was ten was when they started leaving. They wouldn't get home till roughly around one in the morning and it would always scare me. I thought they got killed in an alley way and bug were eating at their finger nails.

"Who're your friends?"

"Oh, mom, this is-"

"Karkat Vantas, Mrs. Nitram."

"I'm Sollux Captor."

"Well, don't you two have unique names. Nice to meet you both." She gave them a tender smile and went back to turning on the Crock Pot.

"They're gonna stay over tonight." I announce as I head to the basement where my room was.

"Okay, dear!" my mom shouted back. She thought I should live a normal teenage life so she lets me do whatever, not including drugs and alcohol and driving under aged.

Karkat collapsed on the bean bag and Sollux claimed the old recliner that I used for videogames. The thunder was already in set when I turned on the Xbox. We played Grand Theft Auto and I chuckled at the spasms in Skate 3 till eleven.

"Dude, go get us food." Karkat demands.

"Nourishment!"

"Nourishment!" the two of them start chanting and it soon turned into whining.

"Okay, okay." I say before getting up and heading upstairs.

I make my way into the kitchen and quickly flick on the light, noting that I have a slight fear of the dark. I open up the fridge and I scan for food.

_Grapes, cheese, lunch meat.._

There's a loud noise outside and I don't think it was the rain or the thunder. I grab the broom that's leaning on the counter and I head for the front door. Ready to swing, I fling open the door and the porch light follows. I stop in mid swing when Vriska turns to me, shivering.

"Tavros, I'm sorry! My parents locked me out and it started to rain and..!" she was crying. She turned full face into the light and I dropped the broom. Her eye was swollen and her nose was bleeding. She was gripping her stomach and her shattered glasses were in her other hand.

"Don't worry about it. Come inside…" I grab her hand and gently tug her inside. I walk her into the kitchen and have her sit on the island.

"Who?" I ask quietly as I get a rag wet.

"W-what…?" Vriska sniffs.

I smack the rag on the counter and she jumps. "WHO?! WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO YOU?!"

"Tavros, what's going on?" Karkat and Sollux stop in the door way, staring at Vriska in shock.

"What the fuck happened to you…?" Karkat asks, slowly approaching her.

"Do you want me to call the cops?"

"NO! You can't call the cops, please!"

I start to dab the blood under her nose. "Who was it, Vriska…?"

"It was-" we all jump when the phone rings.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: MY FRIENDS SHOUT "NOURISHMENT!" TO ME WHEN THEY'RE OVER. THEY WANT FOOOOODDDD!


	5. Stay With Me

-5-

Stay with me

"Hello?"

"_Hi Honey! How's it going?"_

"'Good, mom. Hey I have a question."

"_Anything."_

"One of my friends got locked out and I was wanting to know if I could add one more person to my sleepover."

"_Sure! I just wanted to call and check in with you!"_

"Have fun…"

"_You too! Bye!"_

_-CLICK-_

I turn back around to face Karkat, who took over my place in dabbing Vriska's nose.

"You're going to stay over here since you're locked out." I say to her. "You can borrow some of my mom's clothes since yours are soaking." She nods and wipes her eyes. When Karkat finishes cleaning her up, I help her off the island and she cries out in pain, gripping her side harder.

"What's wrong?!"

"N-nothing-" I grab her arm and lift up her shirt. There were newly caused bruises on her stomach that curved onto her back.

"What's this from…?"

"…A baseball bat…." Vriska answers slowly. I feel my hand make a fist and Karkat looks to Sollux.

"Who is it…?" I've never heard Karkat be sound so tender.

"Never mind that, she's going to get sick if she doesn't change." I grab her waist and throw her arm over my shoulders to prop her up. I help Vriska upstairs into my parent's room where the luxury bathroom was. I grabbed some towels from the linen closet and I place them on the counter next to the sink.

"I'll get some pajamas for you. They'll be on the bed."

"Thank you…" Vriska whispers, holding back more tears. I take this opportunity to pull her into a tight hug. She hisses and I loosen the hug a little, remembering the fresh bruises; she ended up crying into my shoulder. I rub her back and glance in the mirror, she was such a beautiful crier and she looked like a strong girl who only laughed at a time like this.

"It was Jayson… and four others…"

My hands tensed up and Vriska grips me closer to her. "Tavros, I didn't want to cause any trouble-"

"It was Jayson…? And more or less, you were OUTNUMBERED?!" I didn't notice my voice rising. "Do you know what they could've done to you-!?"

"Don't think about it!" Vriska let go and turned away. "I'm not thinking about it, so neither should you…"

I sighed and faced the door way. "The guys and I will make a bed for you downstairs and-"

"Tavros…?"

"…yeah?"

"W…Would you stay with me…?"

I walk out of the bathroom and remove my shoes before sitting on the bed and crossing my legs.

"I'm not going anywhere…"

AUTHORS NOTE: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONSIST OF SEXUAL CONTENT. BEWARE.


	6. Bruises

-6-

Bruises

As I sat back on my parent's bed, playing Bubble Popper on my phone, I thought of the three outcomes that could come from this situation.

1. Vriska didn't mean what she said at all and when she exits the bathroom, she'll call me a pervert and force me to leave.

2. Vriska could come out already dressed and will continue to genuinely talk to me.

3. Vriska would come fluttering out of the bathroom in only a towel and would admit her longing love for me and-

I stopped right there. I held back a smile as I thought to myself, _I'm too much of a romantic._

I knew that stuff like that would never happen, especially to a guy like me. I sit up when I lost my game and I crack my knuckles before yawning.

"Tavros…?"

I see Vriska standing in the doorway with her wet hair dropping beads of water down her shoulders, and her black tank top was fairly low for a night shirt. It was this position, that made me realize that she could possibly have a bigger bust than Aradia. Hmm, interesting. She's blushing a deep red and I scoot to one side of the bed and gesture for her to sit down. We sit at a comfortable distance from each other and there was only silence.

"Are you okay…" Vriska asks, breaking the quiet atmosphere.

"Define 'okay'."

"You know, well, happy. Okay?"

"I don't know. My head's been scrambled ever since I saw those bruises. I can't remember the last time I'd ever seen bruises that bad…"

"Then stop thinking about it. Bruises heal, and I'm a fighter. I'll be fine." She flashes me a smile but I only sigh and look away. She moves closer and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"It's just-. Who has the audacity to even lift a threatening hand to a girl?! Especially you! You're a beautiful person with no flaws and I can't push back the feeling to just punch Jayson in his big fat-" I get interrupted by my arm getting gripped. I glance to Vriska and I notice that she's clenching my arm; tears stream down her cheeks and her bottom lip trembles.

"Hey… I didn't mean to make you cry I was just trying to-"

"It's not that. It's just that I'm used to people throwing me away, not protecting me." She looks up at me and I get a comfortable sense when I notice how close our faces are. I lean forward and we kiss softly. I pull away and she smiles.

"What?" I ask, fluttered.

"You're blushing."

We go to kiss again but Karkat busts into the room and doesn't even break into a smile when he sees us. Something has to be wrong.

"Sollux and I have been calling for you downstairs!"

"What's going on?" I stand and Vriska grabs two of my fingers, remaining seated.

"Fuck-Face is here and he's trying to break in. we locked all the windows and doors but they're trying to bust the front door open. He keeps shouting about you steeling Vriska and wanting her for yourself. He's a fuck up, but he's a crazy fuck up." Vriska's grip tightens and I look to her.

"Come with me, there aren't that big of windows in the basement and the walls are sound proof."

It was stupid that I was being raided in my own home. I felt like throwing up; I wanted to surrender. But when I gave that even the slightest chance, I remembered those bruises and that snapped me into wanting a fight.


	7. APOLOGEES! (i know i spelt it wrong)

Hello! Now that school has started, I'm going to be slow on the story making. I'm also lacking my laptop so it'll be slow for a while. I'll squeeze my free time into this so you're going to have to drumroll for the next chapter!


End file.
